


Kaffee-Entzug

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mission Fic, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-22
Updated: 2004-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irgendein Schussel im Stargatecenter hat vergessen, für Daniel auf einer Außenmission Kaffee einzupacken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaffee-Entzug

Dr. Daniel Jackson, Chefarchäologe von SG-1, ein normalerweise ruhiger und besonnener Mann (wenn es nicht gerade um Ausgrabungen ging), wühlte hektisch in seinem Gepäck herum. „Das kann ich nicht verstehen. Das ist mir absolut unerklärlich.“ Taschenlampe, Wäsche, Zahnbürste und Schokokekse türmten sich bereits in einem großen Haufen neben den beiden Expeditionszelten und der umgestülpten Proviantkiste. Mit einem resignierten „Nichts!“, drehte Dr. Jackson, seinen Rucksack auf den Kopf. Ein einzelner Socken fiel noch heraus und obwohl Daniel dann mit dem halben Oberkörper in dem Rucksack verschwand, fand er einfach keinen Kaffee: keinen Pulverkaffee, keinen Löskaffee und erst recht keine Thermoskanne mit dampfendem, schwarzen, köstlichen Kaffee. 

Als Daniel mit total verwuselten Haaren wieder auftauchte, konnte Major Samantha Carter nicht mehr an sich halten vor Lachen: „Daniel, was um Himmels Willen suchen Sie eigentlich seit einer halben Stunde, als ob Ihr Leben davon abhängen würde?“

„Mein Leben hängt davon ab!“, erklärte Daniel so würdevoll wie möglich. „Ich finde keinen Kaffee. Überhaupt nichts! Keinen Tropfen und kein Gramm! Nichts!“ Ihm kam eine Idee und hoffnungsvoll fragte er:„Hat zufällig jemand von Euch Kaffee dabei?“

„DanielJackson, du weißt genau, niemand würde es wagen, etwas von dem Zeug in meinen Rucksack zu tun“, erwiderte Teal´c bestimmt und überprüfte noch einmal den Auslösemechanismus seiner Waffe.

„Tut mir leid, Daniel, ich nehme auch lieber Tee mit“, erklärte Major Carter und packte ein Fernglas in ihren Tagesrucksack.

Und Colonel O´Neill machte Daniels letzte Hoffnungen zunichte als er verkündete: „Fragen Sie mich mal wieder, wenn Sie ´ne Kiste Bier suchen, vielleicht haben Sie dann mehr Erfolg.“

Als Daniel jetzt außerordentlich niedergeschlagen dreinschaute, legte ihm Samantha eine Hand auf den Arm und meinte begütigend: „Daniel, so schlimm kann das doch nicht sein, wir kehren doch schon morgen Abend zurück. Bis dahin werden Sie es ja wohl aushalten. Kommen Sie, Sie haben sich doch so auf diese Tempelanlage gefreut, fangen wir mit der Arbeit an.“

\------------------------------

Doch leider wurde es schlimmer, als alle für möglich gehalten hatten. Bis Mittag war Daniel nur durch ungeduldige Antworten aufgefallen, nachmittags wurde er dazu noch nervös. Am Abend ging er allen Teammitgliedern auf den Geist, indem er nicht einmal zum Abendessen stillsitzen konnte und laufend aufsprang, um etwas nachzuschlagen oder aufzuschreiben. Da er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, übernahm er die erste Wache. 

Wenn sie wieder zurück wären, und wenn er dann herausfinden könnte, wer dieses Mal für die Ausrüstung zuständig gewesen war, und wenn er diesen Jemand dann in die Finger kriegen würde, dann würde er … würde er … ihn zu fünf Stunden Nahkampf mit Teal´c verdonnern! Würde er ihn auf einen von Goa’uld bewohnten Planten schicken! Würde er ihn zwingen, sein Büro aufzuräumen! Genau! Stundenlanges Staubwischen ohne eine einzige Tasse Kaffee! Hah!!........Oh mein Gott, noch einen ganzen weiteren Tag ohne Kaffee! Noch eine Nacht und einen Tag ohne Kaffee! Die Götter meinten es echt nicht gut mit ihm.

Nach drei Stunden weckte er Teal´c, der ihn bei der Wache ablöste, und schlüpfte in das Zelt, das er sich mit dem Colonel teilte. Zuerst dachte er, O’Neills ruhiger, gleichmäßiger Atem würde einschläfernd auf ihn wirken und seinen überreizten Sinnen die nötige Ruhe geben. Doch dann fing er an, mitzuzählen, wie oft O´Neill kurz ausatmete, ehe er dann wieder einen langen Atemzug zu tat. Es war ihm bisher noch nie aufgefallen, aber der Colonel gluckste ganz leise im Schlaf. Kleine, schluckende Geräusche, die ihn nach einer Weile ganz verrückt machten mit ihrer Regelmäßigkeit. Er drehte sich von einer auf die andere Seite, kämpfte mit seinem Schlafsack, seinem Kopfkissen, dem linken Arm, der einzuschlafen drohte, dem rechten Fuß, an dem er einen Juckreiz verspürte und bekam gar nicht mit, dass die gleichmäßigen Geräusche schon seit einer Weile aufgehört hatten. 

Bis Colonel O´Neill auf einmal genervt losmeckerte: „Verdammt noch mal, Daniel! So liegen Sie doch in Gottes Namen endlich einmal still!“ 

„Sie … Sie sind wach, Jack?“

„Wer wäre nicht wach, wenn er einen elektrischen Zitteraal zum Nachbarn hätte!“, grummelte der Colonel und gähnte.

„Tut mir leid.“ Daniel seufzte tief auf. „Ich bin ein wenig unruhig.“

„Die Untertreibung des Jahres!“

„Ich … werde mir Mühe geben jetzt ruhiger zu sein.“

„Okay.“ 

Zwei Minuten später: „Daniel, hören Sie auf mit dem Fuß zu wippen!“ 

„’Tschuldigung.“

Wieder zwei Minuten später: „Daniel! Trommeln Sie nicht immer mit den Fingern auf dem Schlafsack rum!“

„’Tschuldigung.“

Nochmals zwei Minuten später legte sich ein kräftiger Arm um Daniels Taille und zog ihn mitsamt seinem Schlafsack bis auf wenige Zentimeter an den Schlafsack des Colonels heran.  
„Daniel! Jetzt ist endgültig Schluss! Sie werden sich jetzt keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen. Ist das klar? Und wenn ich Sie die ganze Nacht, wie in einem Schraubstock umklammert halten muss. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Jack. – Ehh , … .Jack? Könnten Sie eventuell meine Arme loslassen?“

„Nein!!!“

„Auch gut. War ja nur eine Frage.“ Daniel schloss die Augen und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er so wohl je einschlafen könne. Mmh, nun ja, es fühlte sich gar nicht schlecht an, so von Jack festgehalten zu werden. Seine Wärme zu spüren, und seinen Atem, der ihn bei jedem Atemzug im Nacken kitzelte. Merkwürdigerweise störte ihn das Kitzeln gar nicht so sehr, wie ihn vorher das Glucksen gestört hatte. Wenn man es richtig betrachtete, hatte es sogar etwas Beruhigendes, Jack so nah zu wissen. Er merkte, wie er sich langsam entspannte.

Jack merkte das auch, und lockerte seine Arme ein wenig. Er wollte den jungen Archäologen nicht unnötig belästigen, aber er hatte sein unruhiges Herumgerolle einfach stoppen müssen. Sie brauchten beide dringend ihren Schlaf, wenn sie morgen wieder den ganzen Tag durch die Tempelanlagen rennen würden. Immerhin, es schien zu wirken, denn Daniel hatte sich die letzten Minuten nicht bewegt. Jack lockerte seine Arme noch ein wenig, rückte ein paar Zentimeter von Daniel ab, und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Vielleicht würden sie ja jetzt Ruhe finden.

Wieso ließ Jack ihn auf einmal los? Das war aber gar nicht in Daniels Sinn. Er rutschte ein Stückchen zu Jack herüber, und der wich noch ein paar Zentimeter nach links aus. Gleich würde er von der Luftmatratze fallen! Es wäre bestimmt sehr ungemütlich, nein, sogar ungesund, müsste Jack die restliche Nacht auf dem Boden liegen. Das konnte er dem armen Colonel nicht antun! Daniel beschloss zu handeln. Er drehte sich nach links, er drehte sich nach rechts, er wühlte in seinem Schlafsack herum, er schnäuzte in sein Taschentuch und … na endlich! Gott sei Dank, da waren die Arme ja wieder! 

„Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich Sie vor morgen früh auch nur eine Sekunde loslasse!“, drohte der Colonel und rückte so nah an Daniel heran, dass der fast bewegungsunfähig war. 

Nun, wahrscheinlich war jetzt kein so ganz geeigneter Moment, seinem CO mitzuteilen, dass man das auch gar nicht wollte, und so begnügte sich Daniel mit einem kleinen Seufzer. Und sollte es Jack wagen, diesem Versprechen untreu zu werden, so wusste Daniel ja nun, wie er ihn ganz schnell wieder dahin bringen konnte, wo er ihn hin haben wollte. 

Und noch etwas wusste er: er musste morgen unbedingt herausfinden, wer für die Zusammenstellung der Ausrüstung zuständig gewesen war. Vielleicht konnte man sie oder ihn ja bestechen, so dass auf der nächsten Mission der Kaffee wieder fehlen würde? 

 

\---------------Ende--------------

 

Antares, Juni 2004


End file.
